Logan and Rocky
by WinterFairy7337
Summary: Rocky likes Logan. Logan likes Rocky. He asks her out, and soon they become boyfriend and girlfriend. Their relationship is challenged when an old childhood friend of Logan's shows up, and on top of it all, CeCe has no idea that they're dating each other. Rogan, with side mentions of GeCe and Tynka. Update - Chapter 9
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up.**

**A/N: This is the start of a chapter story, focusing mainly on Rogan (Rocky/Logan). GeCe will be mentioned, as well as possible Tynka or Deucina in the future.**

**Logan and Rocky**

**Chapter One**

_"So, by any chance, do you know anyone that might be hiring?" she asked._

_"Well, I could put in a good word with Logan at Bob's Kabobs," he told her. "He's totally cool, totally fun and totally awesome..."_

_"You're Logan, aren't you?"_

_"Totally." *_

* * *

The first rays of mid-April sunlight peered over the tops of buildings, bathing everything within its reach in golden-yellow radiance. Clouds drifted gently across the sky, and birds could be heard singing in the parks. The crisp morning air felt pleasantly fresh. Stores were opening its doors and a couple people were already out jogging.

Sixteen-year-old Rocky Blue woke up to the sound of a bird chirping outside her window. She groaned softly and rolled over so she was laying on her flat stomach before burying her face into the pillow, desperately trying to block out the loud noise. All she wanted were a few, extra long minutes of sleep. But the bird was persistent in its morning chatter.

Rocky opened her eyes and sat up slowly, letting out a huge yawn and stretching her arms. Then she jumped out of bed, pulling on a robe and heading straight to the bathroom to prepare for the day. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, ran a comb through her dark brown hair, and picked out an outfit (a grey vest over a white shirt and a pair of leggings).

It was few minutes later when Rocky walked into the kitchen where her mother, Marcie Blue, was sitting at the round table with a steaming cup of coffee. "Good morning, Mom," she said.

"Good morning to you too, honey," her mom smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." Rocky got herself a box of cereal from the cabinet and a carton of milk from the refrigerator fridge. She poured the cereal and milk into a bowl, took a spoon from the drawer, and sat down to eat.

After she was done with her breakfast, Rocky said goodbye to her mother and grabbed her heavy backpack before climbing out onto the fire escape on her way to her best friend's apartment. CeCe Jones and her family lived only one level below Rocky's, making it easy for the girls to go back and forth from one house to the other.

She opened the window. "Hey, hey, hey!" she announced, letting herself into the living room.

"Hi there, Rocky," greeted a familiar male voice. It was CeCe's stepbrother, Logan Hunter. He was dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans, and wore a beanie over his short brown hair. Her insides did a flip-flop at the sight of him.

"Oh, hello Logan," Rocky replied shyly.

He scratched the back of his neck. "How...How are you?"

"I'm great...and you?"

"Same." He paused. "I...I like your outfit. It looks nice on you."

Rocky felt herself blush at his compliment. "Thanks."

Just then, CeCe made her appearance at the scene. "Hey, Rocky, ready for school?"

Logan watched the two of them leave, not taking his eyes off Rocky until she had disappeared behind the door.

* * *

Rocky tried not to roll her eyes as her best friend and her boyfriend of a little over a month shared a brief kiss in the middle if the hallway. She had long ago accepted the fact that CeCe was dating Gunther Hessenheffer, but it didn't mean she was completely used to it by now.

"I have to go to class now. I'll see you later, CeCe," said Gunther. "Bye, Rocky."

"See you soon, Gunther," CeCe responded, smiling. He smiled back and took his leave. She gazed after him for a moment, and then the redhead turned to Rocky with a thoughtful look. "Rocky, I think we need to find you a boyfriend.

"Wh-What?" Rocky asked in surprise. "You're kidding right?"

"I'm not kidding. Now that I'm going out with Gunther, I don't want you to feel like the third wheel all the time," CeCe explained. "If you had a boyfriend, then both of us would be even. Plus, all four of us can go on double dates. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"CeCe," Rocky said, "it's great that you think that, and I appreciate it. But I'm not really looking for a relationship right now."

CeCe opened her mouth to reply to her, but the shrill ringing of the school bell interrupted her. On the way to Geometry, CeCe tried to bring up the subject again.

"How about that guy in our English class?" she suggested. "You two seem to get along well."

Rocky shook her head. "No, he likes somebody else."

"Oh." CeCe laughed suddenly. "You know what would be crazy?"

"What?"

"If you and Logan started dating…"

Rocky nearly dropped her books. CeCe noticed the shocked expression on her face and grinned. "Don't worry, I'm really kidding this time," she reassured her. "There's no way you'd date my brother, am I right?"

"That is correct. We're just friends."

The classroom was packed with boys and girls, chatting, laughing and exchanging last minute notes. Rocky sat down at her desk conveniently located at the front while CeCe's was right next to the window. The teacher was sitting in his chair, sorting a pile of papers on his desk, and then he got up from his seat.

"Good morning, class," he said as soon as the students quieted down.

Rocky was paying close attention and taking notes during most of the lesson. It was toward the end of the period when she found her mind drifting off on a tangent, taking her back to what CeCe was saying to her earlier. There had been boys that Rocky liked and dated in the past, but it never worked out to the point of one of them being her boyfriend.

And then there was Logan…

No way. He was her best friend's brother. She couldn't fall for him. Sure, she liked hanging out with him when CeCe wasn't around, but that didn't matter. It also didn't matter that they had a lot in common, such as them both being organized, hard-working type of people. Nor did it matter that she often enjoyed it when they talked and laughed, and when they got to know eachother more.

And yet, there had been times when they were alone together, and she would feel something…something that made her think there was a sort of growing connection between the two of them. Times when a small part of her believed that if she were to kiss him, he wouldn't be so disgusted.

She felt a light tap on her shoulder, and she jumped, startled.

"C'mon, Rocky, class is over." said CeCe.

* * *

"Five, six, seven, eight!"

Rocky and CeCe began to rehearse in the living room, going through each dance step as the music played out of the latter's iPod. Logan was observing them from the kitchen counter. Or to be more precise, his eyes were fixed only on Rocky. There was just something about the way she danced...the way she smiled...the the way her hair flowed...she was absolutely mesmerizing.

She was his sister's best friend though, and so she was off limits. But still, he could not help it. From the day he met her, Logan allowed himself to become smitten with a certain Rocky Blue. Intelligence, motivation, courage, compassion, and integrity-he liked those qualities in a person, and Rocky was a perfect example.

_You like her, why don't you just ask her out?_ a voice in his head suggested.

The opportunity presented itself when CeCe left to go to the bathroom, leaving Rocky and him alone in the room. This was his chance.

Rocky glanced up and saw Logan standing by the couch.

"Rocky, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Logan," she said, getting up to her feet.

Logan wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and tried to contain his nervousness. "I...I was...wondering...wouldyouliketogooutwithme?"

Rocky gave him a confused look. "I didn't understand a single word of that."

"Sorry, um..." He took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you'd...like to go out...with me sometime?"

Her eyes went wide. "You...you mean like a-a-a date?"

"Well...yes."

Rocky didn't respond to him right away. Logan took this as a bad sign. "It's alright if you say no," he said. "I understand." He was about to turn around when she finally spoke.

'Logan…I would love to go out with you."

A smile spread across his face. _Zam!_

* * *

**To Be Continued**

*** From the episode, Oh Brother It Up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up.**

**A/N: Enjoy. **

**Logan and Rocky**

**Chapter Two**

"So what are you and Logan doing tonight?"

"First we're having dinner and Crusty's, and then we're seeing a movie at the park," Rocky told her mother.

"That sounds like a nice plan," Marcie approved.

"It was his idea. Now, do you think I should put my hair up or keep it down?"

The two of them heard a knocking sound at the front door. He had arrived.

"Whichever works best for you, I'm sure that he will like your hair either way, honey," Marcie said as she left the bathroom.

Rocky turned back to the mirror on the wall and continued to brush her hair. It was Saturday, and she was preparing for her first date with Logan. It made her all giddy inside just thinking about it. Both of them had agreed to inform their parents that they were going out together, but Rocky wasn't ready to tell CeCe about their date.

_"No, we can't let her know about this date," Rocky protested. "Not yet at least."_

_Logan was confused. "Why not?"_

_"Well, I don't think CeCe is going to like the idea of us dating. She'll think it's gross."_

_"Why does it matter what she thinks?"_

_"Because she's my best friend..."_

And so, Rocky came up with an excuse and told CeCe that she was going to the library tonight to do some studying.

_"You want to hang out tonight?" CeCe had asked._

_"To-Tonight?" Rocky stammered, struggling for a response. "Oh, um...tonight's not good for me. You see, I...I was hoping to...go to the library...and-and study for my History test next week. I'm sorry."_

It was a lie, of course. She did have a History test coming up, but still, it was one huge lie. She didn't like being so secretive with CeCe, who had always been like a sister to her. But she had a perfectly good and understandable reason for lying, right?

...Right?

She sighed softly and placed her brush down on the counter. It was probably best if she could ignore her guilty feelings for now and not spoil the evening.

* * *

Logan, not usually one to be late for anything important, was right on schedule to pick up Rocky for their date. He allowed himself a moment to settle his anxiety before he knocked politely on the Blues' apartment door. It was Rocky's father who answered it.

"Hi, sir," he greeted.

"Hello, Logan," said Curtis. "Please, come in and have a seat on the couch."

"Okay."

Logan walked right inside and did what he was told. Curtis closed the door behind him and sat on one end of the couch. Rocky's mother came in and smiled at her daughter's date.

"Why, hello Logan," she said warmly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Blue, thank you," Logan replied.

"You're welcome. Rocky is still in the bathroom, but she will be out soon enough." She shot a look at her husband. "Try not to frighten the boy, Curtis."

As soon as his wife went into the kitchen, Curtis turned to him. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Logan. You're the manager of Bob's Kabobs at Lakefield Mall?"

A nod. "Yes, yes I am."

"How's business going?"

"We're doing pretty well, actually." Logan said.

"That's good...and what about school? How are your grades?"

There was a casual tone in his voice, but Logan realized that he was actually being interrogated. "I got mostly A's and…one B on my last report card..."

To his immense relief, Rocky made her entrance into the living room before Curtis had a chance to speak. Logan stood up and grinned. "Hey, Rocky."

"Hi, Logan," she replied happily.

Marcie reappeared almost instantly. "You two enjoy your evening. Oh, and please stay out of trouble."

"We'll be careful, Mom," Rocky said. "Bye."

"I promise that I'll have her home before 9:30, Mr. and Mrs. Blue," Logan added. "See you later."

Once they were outside the door, he took a moment to examine her. She wore a beige jacket over a yellow top and a skirt. "You look fantastic."

"Thanks...and you don't look so bad yourself," she complimented, admiring his blazer. "Shall we go now?"

* * *

They didn't spend too much time at Crusty's, the Italian pizza place next door to their apartment building. They'd been sitting at a tables, eating and conversing at the same time. Rocky shared a few anecdotes about the times CeCe had gotten them in a bucket of trouble, and Logan recalled a childhood tale or two.

"She tricked me into doing it—"

"—Wow, that must've been hilarious..."

At six-thirty, Rocky and Logan began heading to the park.

It was only a five-minute walk from Crusty's over to the nearby Jefferson Park. Twilight was approaching gradually as the evening sun began to set, painting the darkening blue sky with light shades of pink and purple by the time they reached the park. A large movie screen had been set up and an assortment of adults, children, and teenagers had already gathered in front of it.

"There's a lot of people here," Rocky commented.

"Yeah, let's go find a good place to watch the movie."

They found a spot where the ground rose to form a small slope. It was less crowded and it somewhat isolated them from everyone else. They spread the blanket that Rocky brought over the thick grass and sat close to each other.

"Have you ever been to these things?" Logan asked quietly.

"No, actually. My parents were never interested in events like this. Have you?"

"The summer when I was nine, with my parents."

The motion picture started a quarter of an hour later. Logan was having a slightly difficult time focusing on the screen. The girl next to him was the very cause of this distraction. He tugged hard at his shirt collar. Tiny beads of sweat formed at his temples and slid down the side of his face. Not a lot of things made him so uneasy, but this…he'd never been so tense on a first date with someone before. Then again, this was Rocky Blue.

And she was not like the other girls.

Rocky could hear her heart pounding wildly, threatening to burst right out of her chest if it didn't slow down the rate of its speed. Here she was, with Logan Hunter, in the park on a date. The reality of the current situation hit her like a mass of bricks. She couldn't control the amount butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Halfway through watching the film, he slipped an arm around her shoulders.

Was it her imagination or did he tremble a little?

A warm and cozy sensation tickled her insides. It was a pleasant kind of tickle. Before she knew what she was doing, Rocky tilted her head sideways and leaned against his body. It just felt…

…_Right_.

The same thought was passing through Logan's mind. They were so close. His chin was gently touching her soft curls, and the fragrance of lavender shampoo aroused his sense of smell. Lavender. He wanted to savor this moment…

"Logan?"

"…Yes, Rocky?"

"Why do you like me?" The tone in her voice was serious.

He glanced at her. "Why are you asking?"

"I'm just curious…"

"Oh." He paused. "Well, you're very smart and you have a sense of humor. You're honest, and I like that. You show responsibility and you're protective over the ones you care about. Does that help answer your question?"

She let out a giggle. "Yes, yes it does."

"What about me?"

Rocky looked up to meet his eyes. "You? You're just Logan…calm and easy-going, and loves to skateboard. Prefers to follow the rules and dedicated to work. Likes it when others do a good job. That he is my best friend's stepbrother…" She trailed off. "It doesn't change the fact that I like him, a lot."

Logan didn't respond, but he grinned slightly.

It was about 9:12 PM when Logan and Rocky were walking up the front steps back to their apartment building. "Thanks so much for tonight, Logan," said Rocky. "It was amazing."

"No problem, Rocky," he returned. "I really enjoyed it too. Do…do you maybe want to go on another date next weekend?"

She smiled. "Totally."

There had been something that Logan wanted to do all night. He wet his lips, and started to move toward her. Then, without warning, a woman coming out swung the door open and unknowingly interrupted him from his intentions.

Logan swore silently. He was so close...

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up.**

**A/N: Here it is, chapter three. Please enjoy.**

**Logan and Rocky**

**Chapter Three**

As promised, Logan and Rocky went on their second outing during the weekend after their first date. Logan decided to take Rocky bowling at the local arena named Strike and Spare.

Rocky clapped when Logan succeeded in getting a total of eight pins, giving him a thumbs up. He turned to grin at her and made a show of bowing. She laughed.

"Let's see how well you do it," he challenged her.

She picked up a heavy bowling ball and smirked playfully. "Get ready, Hunter, because Rocky Blue is about to show you how she does it." Then she stepped up to the lane and bowled.

A thundering crash was heard as all ten pins were knocked down from their places. Rocky scored a perfect strike.

"Holy zam," muttered Logan, impressed.

After two full hours of bowling at the arena, they walked to a ice cream shop that was in the neighborhood. On the way, though, Logan pulled Rocky aside.

With his hands in his pockets, he started. "I'll be honest with you, Rocky. Our past two dates have been fantastic and I don't regret a single minute of it. Do you think it's possible…that you maybe want to—?"

"Be your girlfriend?" Rocky interrupted.

"Yeah—wait, what? How did know I was going to ask you that?"

"I just guessed."

* * *

Rocky and CeCe were in the latter's apartment the next afternoon, working through pile of homework for school. When CeCe looked over to ask Rocky a question about an assignment, she discovered her friend was staring off into space, smiling slightly as if she was in her own little world.

"Um, Rocky?"

The brunette girl did not seem to hear her.

"Rocky? Hello, are you there?"

And still nothing. CeCe cleared her throat. "Hey, Earth to Rocky, wake up!" she raised her voice.

That did the trick. Rocky was jolted out of her daydream, and she looked at CeCe. "Huh?" was the very first thing that came out of her mouth.

"You seemed to be lost in thought," said CeCe. "What were you daydreaming about?"

"Oh...it was nothing. Nothing at all."

CeCe arched a perplexed eyebrow. "Really? Nothing at all?"

But Rocky had picked up her pencil and started to work again. CeCe shrugged and allowed the subject to drop for now.

Meanwhile, inside Bob's Kabobs, one of the employees took notice that their young manager appeared to more distracted than usual today. Presently, he was standing with a faraway gaze on his face.

"Logan?"

He spun around. "Yes? What is it?"

"Are you alright? You seem to be lost in thought."

"I'm fine." A new customer appeared at the counter and Logan went to assist him, cutting off any further discussion.

* * *

Later on in the day, while CeCe was out with Gunther, Rocky went to Lakefield Mall on her own. She was sitting at a lonely corner in the food court with the purpose of waiting for Logan to get off work so they could spend some time together. Speaking of which…

She took out her cell phone and proceeded to call her boyfriend (boyfriend…she loved the sound of that). Rocky listened as her phone rang three times before Logan finally picked up. "Hello?" she heard his voice.

"Hey Logan, it's me. I'm in the mall right now…"

As Rocky was talking with Logan, she failed to notice a familiar blonde-haired girl approaching her.

"…Alright then, so you'll meet me here in ten minutes? Great...I can't wait to see you too, Logan. Bye. " She hung up and put her phone back into her purse.

"Who was that?" came a thick accent. It belonged to Tinka Hessenheffer. She was Gunther's twin sister.

"Tinka? I had no idea you were here," Rocky said, surprised.

Tinka took the seat across from Rocky and placed a small shopping bag on the floor. "Nor did I," she said. "I thought I'd come by and say hello. Then I saw you were on the phone with someone." She glanced at Rocky with curious eyes. "Whom were you talking to?"

"Oh, just my boyfrie-" Rocky panicked and immediately snapped her mouth shut, horrified at her near slip of tongue.

Unfortunately for her, Tinka already figured it out. "Boyfriend?"

Rocky moaned, inwardly slapping her forehead. Perfect, just _perfect_. She couldn't tell Tinka about Logan and herself, could she? Could she be trusted?

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?" Tinka wanted to know.

"Tinka," Rocky started reluctantly, "if I tell you a secret…can you promise me that you'll keep it to yourself?"

She nodded. "My lips are sealed."

_I can't believe I'm doing this_, Rocky thought. "I'm dating CeCe's stepbrother. Logan."

Tinka was stunned at this news. "Really? For how long?"

"A little over a week. Now listen. You cannot tell anyone about this. Not your brother, not CeCe. Oh, most _definitely not CeCe_. The only ones who know are my parents, Ty—" He was Rocky's older brother and Tinka's boyfriend. "—and Logan's parents. Understand?"

"I got it. Why are you keeping it a secret from CeCe though?"

Rocky explained to her what she'd told Logan before their first date.

"Rocky, she has the right to know," Tinka said.

"I realize that, but—" Rocky spotted Logan entering the food court. "He's here."

The other girl got the message and she departed quickly. Logan made his way toward Rocky and helped himself to Tinka's vacant chair. He noticed the serious expression on her face.

"Is something wrong?" he questioned.

Rocky glanced at him a bit nervously. "Um, funny story. You know Tinka, right? Well, you see…she was here earlier and I might have accidently let it slip that you and I are going out."

"What?"

"Don't worry, Logan, I made her promise to keep it a secret," Rocky reassured him.

He was still concerned. "Are you sure that she will?"

"I really hope so."

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Rocky and Logan found it hard to find a lot of boyfriend and girlfriend time. They both had school, and they both had jobs with Logan at Bob's Kabobs and Rocky on Shake It Up, Chicago. There was also the matter of CeCe, remaining unaware of just what her best friend and her stepbrother were hiding from her.

However, there were several instants when Rocky would be hanging out with CeCe and Logan happened to be around at the same moment. He'd grin at her, and if CeCe wasn't paying attention, she'd always smile back. On a few occasions, when the opportunity presented itself, Logan and Rocky would meet each other at the park or at the mall where they could be together.

"Are you free tomorrow afternoon?" Logan asked her on a cloudy day during their third week of dating.

"No…CeCe and I have dance rehearsal at the studio."

"Oh…."

She huddled closer to him, and he wrapped his arm around her. It brought back wonderful memories of the first time he did that, how perfect it felt. "I wish we had more time with each other," she declared sadly.

"You and me both."

Rocky was on Logan's mind all throughout dinner that night. He almost didn't hear Flynn address him.

"Logan, could you please pass the salt?"

"Huh? Oh, sure."

"Thanks," Flynn gave him a look that said, '_You were thinking about Rocky right now, aren't you?_' Yes, Flynn had learned about him and Rocky after overhearing a particular conversation between the two of them a few days ago.

CeCe leaned in and whispered to Logan. "You and Rocky have been acting kind of weird lately."

Alarmed, yet trying to stay calm, he whispered back. "Why do you say that?"

"Because both of you keep getting distracted for some reason."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

CeCe narrowed her eyes at his answer. There was something not right going on.

When dinner was finally cleared up, Logan's father Jeremy beckoned for them to have a talk in the living room. CeCe and Flynn had gone to their bedrooms and Georgia was in the kitchen cleaning dirty dishes.

"So, how are things with Rocky?" Jeremy asked his son.

"It's really great," Logan smiled. Then he frowned slightly. "Except…"

Jeremy understood his meaning. "Your sister will discover the truth at some point, Logan. You and Rocky can't just hide your relationship from her forever." He paused. "She reminds me of somebody, actually. Rocky, I mean."

"If you don't mind me asking, who does she remind you of, Dad?"

"Your birth mother, of course. You found yourself a very special person. Try not to lose her, son." And with that, Jeremy left the room, leaving Logan to figure out exactly what he meant.

**TBC. Thank you for all of your reviews last chapter, I'm glad that everyone is liking the story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update. Here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy.**

**Logan and Rocky**  
**Chapter Four**

Julia McConnell stood by the window, looking out over the familiar streets and buildings of the city. She spent most of her childhood growing up in Chicago, but it had been five years since she truly lived here. The company that Julia's dad worked for had decided to transfer him to Michigan, and for four years, her family lived in Detroit instead of Chicago. It was difficult, leaving her friends behind and then moving to a different town in a different state, where she had to start at a different school and meet new people.

It felt good to be back. It wasn't that Julia didn't like her time in Detroit, but Chicago held a special place in her heart.

Since she returned, Julia often wondered about her friends from elementary school. Were they still here? What were they doing? There was someone in particular that she hoped to get back in touch with. She met him in kindergarten, and they had become friends after he invited her to play with him on the playground. He was always nice to Julia. He didn't make fun of her when she got braces in second grade, unlike a couple other kids did. He was always managed to cheer her up. When they were ten, he taught her some skateboarding tricks.

"Julia!" her mother's call came from somewhere in the apartment.

"Coming, Mom!" Julia replied. Maybe she would try to look for him later. It would be great to see her friend again. They would have a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

Rocky strolled into the living room, whistling merrily. Ty, who was watching TV, noticed his sister's cheerful mood and he smirked. "Going somewhere?"

She stopped whistling to answer him. "For your information, I'm off to the skate park with my boyfriend."

"Concussion Hill, huh? Never thought you'd go to a skate park. See you later, sis."

"Later, Ty."

It was safe to say that Rocky had never been to Concussion Hill ever before. She was a little reluctant to come out to the skate park, but Logan managed to persuade her. It was a pleasant spring afternoon. The sun was out, the grass was a rich green, and a calm breeze was blowing. There were a number of adolescents around, most of them boys, riding and doing tricks with their skateboards. However, Rocky wasn't paying attention to them, as her gaze was fixed solely on her boyfriend.

She was resting on a bench and watching him skateboard for the first time. And quite honestly, she was enjoying it very much. Logan was great at a lot of things, but skateboarding? In her opinion, he was the best skateboarder there.

Logan rode toward Rocky, stopping right in front of her. "You enjoying the show?" he asked.

"You're amazing," she breathed.

"Why of course I am," he replied, pretending to be smug. "Did you expect any less from me?"

Rocky rolled her eyes, smiling in amusement. "I would never underestimate you."

"Good." He tried to look serious, but he nearly spoiled it with a grin.

Logan skateboarded away again, doing a kick flip in the process. He was glad that he decided to bring Rocky to the skate park to impress her with his skills.

He did a couple, simple tricks on his skateboard effortlessly. Then, suddenly, a girl about his age appeared and started copying his every move. "That was good," he complimented her after she was done.

"Thanks," the girl said, blushing. She gave him a shy smile that soon faded into a stunned face. "Oh my gosh…L-Logan?"

He froze upon hearing his name. "Um, pardon me?"

"Logan Hunter, is that really you?"

"Yeah…and you are?"

"Don't you remember me, Logan?"

Logan studied the girl standing in front of him. She did remind him of someone…but no, it couldn't be…

"Julia? Julia McConnell?"

She nodded eagerly, her face lighting up. "Yes, it's me. Julia."

Logan couldn't believe it. This was his old elementary school classmate. He hadn't seen her since the summer after sixth grade, when she moved to Michigan about four years ago. "This was really unexpected," Logan declared. "Welcome back."

"Thanks," Julia repeated. "My family and I arrived last week. I'm so happy that you remember who I am. How are you?"

Rocky frowned slightly. Who was that girl, talking to Logan? How did they know eachother? She had half a mind to march over there and find out what was going on. And that's exactly what she did.

"…And I have a girlfriend," she heard Logan telling Julia.

"Really? Who's the lucky girl?" Julia asked.

Rocky cleared her throat. "That would be me," she cut in.

Logan finally noticed her and grinned. "Rocky, I'd like to introduce you to someone." He gestured toward the girl. "This is Julia McConnell, a friend of mine. She just moved back from Michigan."

So this Julia was Logan's friend? She was rather pretty girl, Rocky had to admit to herself. Her eyes were a shade of blue-grey, a splash of cinnamon freckles lightly dotted her nose, and she wore a red helmet atop her straight, caramel-colored hair. "Hi, nice to meet you, Julia," Rocky greeted, putting on a friendly smile.

"Julia, this is my girlfriend, Rocky Blue," Logan continued.

Julia beamed. "Hello, Rocky, nice to meet you too. I take it that you're dating Little Scooter here?"

Rocky glanced over at Logan. He didn't show any signs of exasperation by Julia's use of his childhood nickname, which was odd. Normally, he would become annoyed or embarrassed if someone called him 'Little Scooter'.

"That's right, I am," Rocky responded.

"Aw, I'm happy for you two," Julia said brightly. "How long have you been an item?"

"About four weeks," replied Logan. "What about you, have you dated anyone?"

"Just one guy, last year…"

Logan and Julia gradually launched into a conversation between themselves. Rocky folded her arms across her stomach and listened. Something was building up within her chest, tugging at her heartstrings. It was an icky, sickly kind of feeling. She took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly in an effort to calm down.

It wasn't really working.

Julia glanced at her wristwatch. "Is that the time? Sorry, I got to go home..."

"Oh, that's alright," Logan reassured her.

"It was great talking to you again, Logan," Julia expressed. "And meeting you, Rocky. See ya!" She picked up her skateboard and left.

Once Julia was gone, Logan turned to Rocky. "So, what do you think of her?" he queried.

"She's a nice girl," Rocky said truthfully. They walked back to the bench together and sat down. "You never mentioned her before," she pointed out.

He chuckled softly. "Well, to be honest, she was away for so long that I almost forgot about her." He paused. "Rocky, you're not…jealous, are you?"

Rocky pretended that she didn't know what he was saying. "Jealous?" She forced a laugh. "I'm not jealous. Why-why would I be?"

Logan let out a sigh of relief. "I hoped you weren't. I was afraid that you would be uncomfortable around Julia."

In response, she gingerly placed her warm hand over his. "Don't worry, Logan. I'm not jealous of her at all."

"I'm glad to hear that. Because I want you to understand that I will never let another girl come between us." He reached out and tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "You're my girl."

Her cheeks reddened. "I know," she said

* * *

That night, Rocky lay in bed and stared up at her bedroom ceiling while mulling over the day's events. Her thoughts were mostly about Julia McConnell. Her good looks and how well she got along with Logan. That resentful feeling returned, surging fervently inside Rocky's chest and causing her heartbeat to quicken. To give it a proper name, it was envy.

The green-eyed monster. Jealousy.

_Oh no_, she thought, _I am jealous…_

She rolled over to her side. _Maybe I'm just being paranoid_. Yes, that's it. She was acting ridiculous. There was certainly no reason for her to be jealous in any way, was there? No reason, not one. After all, Logan did claim that she was his girl, and Julia was no competition. Rocky had nothing to be concerned about.

Or did she?

What if Logan suddenly decided that Julia was the one for him instead of her? That thought terrified her.

* * *

At the same time, Julia was lying in her own bed, sorting through her emotions. A part of her still had a little crush on Logan Hunter. It started in the middle of fifth grade. She recalled how confused she'd been then, struggling to figure out why she suddenly liked her close friend, and then trying to hide it from him and the rest of the world.

Julia only assumed that she already moved on, yet she had no idea that bump into Logan in the first time in four years would spark up those old feelings. But he was dating some else. Julia was torn between being happy for them, and jealousy.

**A/N: To be continued in chapter five. Thank you for your reviews last chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up.**

**A/N: Chapter Five. Enjoy.**

**Logan and Rocky**

**Chapter Five**

Whispered conversations sounded quietly across the classroom, mingling with the occasional giggling and the resonance of pages being turned. Rocky was working hard in one corner, flipping through a thick textbook and jotting answers down into her worksheet. She wrote in quick pace, making it look like her pencil was speeding across the paper.

When the bell rang and class was dismissed, Rocky gathered up her things and put the textbook away on bookshelf before leaving the room with the rest of the students. She had to push her way through the jam-packed hallway in order to get to her locker. CeCe was already there, waiting for her.

"You want to do something after school today?" she asked Rocky.

Rocky pulled out a binder from her locker. "Sorry, I can't. I…I'm supposed to be helping Tinka with something later." It was another lie. Why was she doing this?

"Oh...well, that's too bad because I was hoping that we could check out the new hat shop that just opened near our building," CeCe stated, looking disappointed.

"We can check it out tomorrow."

The redhead straightened up to her full height. "That's what you said last week when I wanted just the two of us do something together, Rocky. I've been putting up with this for a some time now." She crossed her arms. "How come we're not hanging out like we always do lately? Whatever happened to our 'CeCe and Rocky' time?"

Rocky opened her mouth to protest, but she couldn't seem to find the right words. I'm really sorry, CeCe…" she said finally. "Look, I have to get to class now. I promise that tomorrow, we'll have a 'CeCe and Rocky' day. We'll do anything you want, anything at all."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." She closed her locker shut and then walked away, leaving CeCe to stare after her.

Gunther appeared by her side. He grinned at her, but she didn't return it. "What's wrong, CeCe?"

"My best friend is keeping a secret from me," she explained. "I just know she is..." CeCe didn't want to pry into her best friend's business, but she could not shake the feeling that Rocky was hiding something from her, and her actions of late were all the evidence that CeCe needed. Getting distracted, checking her phone more often than usual, coming up excuses to why she couldn't hang out with CeCe. She was almost sure that Rocky was exaggerating about helping Tinka after school…

"Do you have any idea why she's being secretive?" Gunther was asking.

CeCe shook her head. "Not a clue." She let out a groan. "Rocky and I have never kept secrets from each other." Gunther gave her a look. "Okay, there was that one huge secret that I didn't tell her until she found out herself, but I had a good reason. What's her reason?"

"I think you should just give her a little time," Gunther suggested. "Rocky will tell you when she is ready."

"I hope she does, and I prefer sooner than later."

* * *

Lakefield Mall was buzzing with activity. Everywhere, people were entering and coming out of stores, carrying shopping bags. Some were on their phones; others were chatting with their friends and discussing what place to go next. A pair of children ran about and their parents followed close behind them, calling for their kids to slow down and stop running.

Logan smiled, as he and Rocky walked through the mall. He loved it when they walked together, holding hands. Even after the past month, Logan still found it hard to believe that he was dating this beautiful girl. He didn't think he'd have any chance with Rocky Blue.

Boy, how wrong he was about that…

"Logan," Rocky broke into his thoughts, "don't you think it might be time to…tell CeCe about us?"

Logan was taken aback. "What? You want to tell CeCe?"

"I don't want to keep her in the dark anymore," she went on to explain. "I really hate lying to her and having to come up with excuses all the time, as it is. And besides, wouldn't you rather she hear it from the both of us, her best friend and her stepbrother?"

Logan considered it, deciding that she had a point. They couldn't continue lying anymore. He felt guilty that Rocky had to go through so much trouble just to keep their relationship a secret.

Rocky was eyeing him. "So what do you say?"

"Alright," he said, "we'll tell her. I don't want you to have to lie anymore. I'm sorry for putting you in this situation..."

"No, no, no. It's not your fault, Logan. We wouldn't even be in this position right now if it weren't for me not wanting to tell her in the first place." Rocky sighed. "CeCe is never going to forgive me. I must be a terrible best friend for dating her brother and doing it behind her back."

Logan gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "Don't say that. You were always there to support her and put up with her mistakes. If CeCe can count on you to forgive her, then I'm sure you can count on her to forgive you."

His words lifted her spirits and she smiled gratefully at him. Rocky knew she could count on him to encourage her when she needed it.

The movie theater was not as full as it would've been on a weekend, yet there were still plenty of people around. The smell of fresh, buttery popcorn wafted in the air. Logan and Rocky joined a small line forming at the ticket booth, and after Logan paid for their tickets, they used the money they had remaining to get a bag of popcorn and a soda for them to share.

"Hey Logan, Rocky."

It was Julia, much to Rocky's dismay. What was _she_ doing here?

"Julia? What are you doing here?" echoed Logan.

"I thought I'd catch a movie today, and so here I am," Julia told them. "I didn't expect that I'd run into you guys."

"Surprise, surprise," Rocky said with a tight grin.

"Which movie will you be watching?" Logan asked curiously. Julia showed him the ticket that she was holding. "Zam, that's funny, Rocky and I were planning on watching that one too."

Julia laughed. "Nice, maybe we could sit together. That is, if you two don't mind…?"

"Sure, we can do that."

Rocky turned to Logan with raised eyebrows. "Are you serious?" Was he really inviting Julia to see the movie with them?

"Yeah," Logan confirmed, nodding. "Is that okay with you, Rocky?"

_No, I don't think so!_ Rocky wished to say. But she couldn't. "It's fine with me."

"Zam, that's great," he replied.

"Let's go," said Julia excitedly.

Rocky nervously chewed her bottom lip as she walked behind them. Two hours in a movie theater with Julia McConnell? Rocky wasn't exactly sure if she could stand two _minutes_ with that girl. This was supposed to be a pleasing Friday afternoon with her boyfriend, and now, Julia was ruining everything. The next two hours should be _very_ interesting…

She was not looking forward to it at all.

* * *

"…Then Julia just shows up out of nowhere and Logan invites her to see the movie with us. And through the entire time, I see her glancing at Logan and smiling at him. I swear I wanted to scratch her eyes out. She made me so—"

"Mad? Jealous?"

Rocky scoffed, leaning back in her chair. "I was not," she denied, sending a glare in Tinka's direction. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Hmm…the fact that you wanted to 'scratch her eyes out' seems like a major clue," Tinka smirked.

"Well, I…I…um…" Rocky realized that attempting to deny it was not going to help her and she groaned in defeat. "Fine…I was jealous, okay?" she snapped. "I'm jealous because she's prettier than me. I'm jealous because she actually knows how to skateboard, like Logan. And she's known him longer than I have, so she probably understands him better than I do..."

Tinka was somewhat startled by Rocky's outburst. The latter had not finished speaking yet. "And," the brunette girl continued, "I'm scared that he just may end up leaving me for her. They were childhood friends, after all." She glanced at Tinka. "How would you handle it if another girl was trying to get Ty's attention?"

"It would bother me, but I know that Ty loves me. So I'd try to remind myself of that when it happens. Does Logan love you?"

"I don't know," Rocky sighed. "He hasn't said anything yet..."

"Do you love him?"

Rocky hesitated, not answering immediately.

"Yes…" she said slowly. "Yes I do."

* * *

Logan was feeling quite exhausted by the time he finally got off work after a rather lengthy day at Bob's Kabobs. It was Saturday and there had been a lot of hungry customers coming in and out, keeping Logan and his employees busy for the last couple hours. Now he was ready to go home and relax.

Logan was just about to leave when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around.

"Hello, Logan," Julia spoke, smiling at him.

"…Julia?"

**A/N: To Be Continued, thank you all for your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up.**

**A/N: I'm finally here with a new update. I apologize for taking so long. I had a few big exams the other week and then I had to deal with writer's block. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter… **

**Logan and Rocky**

**Chapter Six**

"Hello, Logan," Julia spoke, smiling at him.

"…Julia?"

"I stopped by your place earlier," she explained. "You weren't there, though, so your little stepbrother…what's his name…"

"Flynn."

"Oh, right, Flynn. He told me that I could find you here. He's a nice kid."

"Yes, he is…you were looking for me?"

"Yeah," she confirmed. "I tried calling, but you didn't pick up."

Logan pulled out his phone from his jacket pocket. He always kept it turned on just in case of an emergency, but it lost battery a while ago. "My phone's dead," he said, holding it up for her to see.

Julia nodded in understanding. Logan put his phone away.

"So, um…what's up?" she asked.

"Well, I was just closing up," Logan replied. He pointed toward the sign right above the door that led into Bob's Kabobs. "This is where I work."

"Cool," said Julia. "Anyway…Logan, there's something I need to tell you."

Logan glanced over at Julia. "What is it?" he queried, wondering what she needed to tell him.

Julia inched closer to him. A little _too_ close, in Logan's opinion. Something niggled at the back of his brain.

"You were my best friend before I moved away," Julia started off. She paused, and then continued, "The truth is, Logan…I think of us as, well…more than just friends…"

Logan allowed himself a minute to fully register her words, making sure he had heard her correctly. _Did she say…more than just friends?_ Again, something niggled at the back of his brain. "R-Really?" he asked. She nodded in response. "Since when?"

"Since fifth grade."

Fifth grade? Julia had liked him since the _fifth grade_? This was really shocking news. He remembered how in fifth grade, some of the girls in his class started having crushes on the guys. Not only did Logan not want to be a part of it, but also he never expected Julia to have crush on him. "Wow," was all he managed to say. Logan only ever saw Julia as a good friend, nothing more and nothing less. Plus, he was very happy with Rocky right now. "I'm sorry, Julia, but I have a girlfriend," he told her. "And I care about her a lot. I don't want to hurt her."

"Forget about Rocky, then," Julia blurted out.

Logan narrowed his eyes, feeling rather ticked off by her statement. How could she say that? "Listen, Julia, I—" The rest of his argument was lost as Julia drew herself even closer to him that he could easily count the freckles on her nose. "Um, what are you doing?"

The corners of her mouth twitched into a smile. "This." She placed her hands on his shoulders, and then her lips crashed into his.

Julia was kissing him.

What the _heck_?

There was a sudden, sharp intake of breath coming from behind them. Logan broke off the kiss and pushed her away using a little more force than intended, ignoring her protest and looking past her. All the blood drained from his face and his stomach twisted into a knot. Rocky stood just a few feet away, her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide with shock.

She had seen Julia kiss him.

_Oh no…_

For a moment, no one said anything. Logan gulped as a huge lump rose in his throat. "Rocky, I-I can explain..." he started.

Rocky slowly shook her head. "Don't bother," she spoke, her voice cracking. "I think I've already seen enough." She stumbled backwards slightly, turning on her heel as she stormed off.

"No, Rocky, wait!"

* * *

Rocky had heard his shout, but she didn't stop running. All she wanted was to get as far away from Logan as possible. Hurt, confused—her mind was racing. The scene kept on repeating in her head over and over. He kissed another girl. And it wasn't just any girl.

By the time Rocky reached the front mall entrance, she was out of breath and her legs were tired. Rocky leaned her back against a wall, gasping for air, and placed a hand above her pounding heart. Hot tears began to form in her eyes. She hastily blinked them away. Several people were giving her curious looks. Rocky wasn't sure how long she stood there, struggling to hold herself together. It wasn't long until she saw Logan appear around the corner. Why was he chasing her?

Rocky moved quickly, hurrying toward the doors. He called out again. "Rocky!"

Rocky pushed the heavy door with all her might and stepped outside. She tried to run again, but she didn't get very far ahead this time. Logan caught up with Rocky and then he grabbed her arm. She turned to face him with a glare.

"What do you want, Logan?"

Logan was taken aback by her frosty tone. "Just hear me out," he pleaded.

Anger boiled in her chest. "Well, I really don't want to hear it," she argued, releasing her arm from his grip. "Why did you let her kiss you?"

"It was an accident!" he protested. "She kissed me!"

"You could've stopped her," Rocky pointed out, crossing her arms. "Why didn't you?"

Logan was at a loss for words. "I…uh…look, just let me explain—"

"Oh, you don't have to explain anything, Logan. I believe I know exactly what's been going on."

He looked at her in bewilderment. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm talking about Julia, of course," Rocky snapped. It was time to uncork the bottle of truth. "Let me tell you something, Logan. Remember when you asked me if I was jealous of Julia? Well…I lied to you. I _was_ jealous. I'm sorry for not being completely honest beforehand. I only lied because I didn't want to make things any more complicated than it needed to be…" Rocky trailed off, feeling a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders. She turned to leave once again.

"Rocky…" Logan said.

She spun around sharply. Logan was startled to see tears glistening in her chocolate brown eyes. By impulse, he moved forward to comfort her. Yet she backed away from him, much to his astonishment.

"Don't," she told him firmly. "Please don't. Just…stop," She blinked, and a single tear escaped from her left eye, rolling down her cheek. "Logan, I hate to say this, but…"

There was a little something about her tone of voice that filled Logan with sudden feeling of dread.

Rocky swallowed thickly, squeezing her eyelids shut before she opened them again. The first thing she saw were Logan's eyes staring right into her own. Those deep, dark orbs always made her melt. This wasn't going to be easy…

"I think…I think we need to…take a break from each other."

There it was. "Wait, are you saying that we should…" He couldn't say it.

Rocky bit her lip and nodded reluctantly. "Yeah..."

Logan let out a heavy sigh, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Goodbye, Logan," Rocky said softly, struggling to hold back a sob.

"Rocky, can't we talk—"

"No. Just...leave me alone."

And then she was gone, running away. He wanted to follow, but both of his feet stayed glued to the ground, refusing to move.

Logan groaned loudly in frustration, drawing the attention of a few small children standing nearby with their parents. He glared at them, and as a result, they looked back at him with fright. One small boy reached up to tug on his mother's sleeve and whispered something to her. The mother gave Logan a disapproving look.

Logan took that as his cue to leave. He honestly didn't mean to scare a bunch of young children. With a sigh, the teenager started down the sidewalk in the same direction that Rocky had gone in.

Rocky...

What had he done? Guilt trampled on his heart like a storm of wild animals charging over him. Rocky was furious with him, and now they were through. How did he manage to screw up so badly?

Logan felt like he might explode. He decided to channel his anger on a small stone that lay innocently on the sidewalk. He kicked it hard, sending the stone flying a few feet. When he eventually caught up to the stone, he kicked it with even more force than before. Panting for breath, Logan observed as the stone was launched high into the air, hitting a tree in the process. It caused a loud _snap_ to be heard.

* * *

A ray of sunshine poured in through the window, dancing on the white walls and making little puddles of light across the hardwood floor. Rocky sat with her back against the side of her bed, hugging her knees close to her chest as warm tears continued to fall from her eyes. As soon as they started to slip down her cheeks, she'd raise a hand to furiously wipe them away.

"Rocky, honey, open the door," she heard her mother call from the other side.

Rocky didn't respond.

She just wanted to be left alone with no one to bother her.

After a while, the brunette girl began to stand up, but instead of going to the door, she walked over to her desk. Both of her legs were feeling unpleasantly like jelly, weak and trembling. Rocky reached out and slowly pulled the drawer open, taking out a photo. It was a picture of her and Logan. He was holding her, and they were both beaming radiantly at the camera. Rocky lowered herself into her desk chair, still gazing at the picture.

The smiles, the laughter...

She took a strangled breath and put the picture away, unable to look at it anymore.

* * *

Julia sat alone on a bench by the wishing fountain, deep in thought. She had really surprised herself when she kissed Logan. It just sort of…happened. Then Rocky showed up and caught them. Logan was obviously distressed to see her run off, and chased after his girlfriend.

That was when everything became clear to Julia. Logan loved Rocky, and all she did was cause trouble in their relationship. She was only thinking about herself, not realizing what the consequences could be.

A sudden wave of emotion came over her. It felt a lot like…regret.

* * *

**A/N: To be continued. Thanks for your reviews last chapter. I know this wasn't a very happy one, but things will get better soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:** I don't own Shake It Up.**

**A/N: This chapter was finished a lot earlier than I expected. Enjoy.**

**Logan and Rocky**

**Chapter Seven**

It had rained through most of the night, and as a result, early Monday morning dawned cloudy and grey as the city found itself waking up to a thin, silver mist hovering above the streets. Rocky felt awful; she'd woken up to a terrible headache. It was as though some of the fog had somehow managed to drift its way right into her skull. She rolled over onto her side, opening her eyes groggily to see the yellow, smiley face stickers on her bedside table. She had stuck them on there herself when she was about eight years old. They were smiling brightly at Rocky. She could almost hear them mocking her with their cheeriness.

Despite feeling utterly miserable and worn out, Rocky slid out of bed, yawning and stretching. She put on a pair of cozy slippers and dragged her two feet all the way to the bathroom in order to start getting ready for school. Once the teenager got a peek of her reflection in the bathroom mirror, she nearly jumped at the sight of her face. There were light circles around her red, puffy eyes (due to the lack of a proper good night's sleep), and her hair was sticking out in every direction. Rocky immediately grabbed a brush and started the process of untangling each and every knot until her hair was smooth and tidy again. Then she washed her face with a wet towel and brushed her teeth.

Back in her room, Rocky threw on a plain set of clothes before she headed out to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. Her family didn't mention anything concerning what occurred between her and Logan the other day, yet they kept giving her sympathetic glances throughout the short meal. Rocky found it rather annoying.

Soon, Rocky was entering the Hunter-Jones apartment through the window as usual, hoping CeCe was already dressed and waiting for her. Her red-haired best friend was nowhere to be seen in the living room, however, but the last person on Earth that Rocky wanted to see at the moment came out instead.

This was _just_ great…

"Rocky," Logan stated.

"…Logan," Rocky said in a flat tone. Where was CeCe?

Logan stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Listen, Rocky, I'm really sorry about what happened with Julia. I won't let it happen again." He paused. "Is there any chance that you can forgive me?"

_Forgive him? How could I forgive him after what he did? _"Sorry doesn't cut it, Logan," she told him. "I don't know if I can forgive you…"

"Please?" he begged.

"No," Rocky said firmly. Why did it feel so painful?

CeCe finally came into the room. What took her so long? Rocky had never been so happy to see her. "CeCe, there you are," she explained. "Let's go, we don't want to miss our first class."

"Class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes," CeCe pointed out. "We have time."

Rocky pretended to laugh. "It doesn't hurt to be early." Then she proceeded to steer CeCe toward the door.

Before Rocky walked out with CeCe, she turned back to glance at Logan. His face was expressionless and he was staring down at the floor. She felt a twinge of guilt.

* * *

Logan was on her mind all day.

No matter how hard she tried, Rocky couldn't stay focused in school. Her mind was constantly wandering off and most of her classes went by like a blur. At lunchtime, she was forced to watch CeCe and Gunther act like the happy couple they were. When the Physics teacher, Mr. Miller, had called on her to answer a question about Newton's Second Law, Rocky struggled to respond correctly and accidently stated the wrong answer. In gym class, she lost concentration in the middle of a volleyball game and consequently, she nearly got hit by the ball.

"Rocky? Class is over."

The concerned voice of her English teacher, Mrs. Albright, brought Rocky to sudden attention. She had just been staring out of the classroom window, gazing intensely at the buildings outside while thinking about Logan.

She looked at Mrs. Albright with a nervous smile. It was then Rocky noticed that the rest of the class had already left. The other desks were empty.

"The bell rang about five minutes ago," the teacher added.

"Oh, sorry," Rocky said, embarrassed. She quickly stood up from her seat, gathering her things and putting them into her backpack.

"Let me give you a pass." Mrs. Albright went over to her desk and began to write up a tardy slip. Rocky waited patiently. "Are you okay?" she asked as she handed Rocky her tardy slip. "You seemed a little distracted today."

Rocky was a little surprised. "I'm fine," she lied.

"Are you sure?"

Rocky nodded.

Mrs. Albright looked skeptical. "Alright, have a good rest of the day."

After school, Rocky and CeCe went to the Shake It Up, Chicago studio for rehearsal where they had to learn a whole new dance routine for the show. The choreography wasn't too complicated, yet Rocky's movements turned out to be just as muddled as her thoughts. Her legs were not always wobbly and uncoordinated, and she rarely ever messed up the steps more than once, until now.

"Rocky, what's wrong with you today?" CeCe asked her during break.

"Nothing," Rocky insisted, putting on a smile. "There's nothing's wrong with me."

CeCe placed her hands on her hips. "Really, because I'm not buying it. You've been acting weird since this morning."

Rocky started fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what, exactly?"

"Well…um…"

Just then, Tinka came to her unexpected rescue. "Oh CeCe," she greeted, "I need your help with…with the dance. I can't seem to figure out how to do that last move near the end. Can you show me how to do it?"

CeCe's eyebrows shot up in bewilderment, but she went along with it. "Sure, Tinka."

"Thank you," Rocky mouthed to Tinka. The blonde girl winked at her. As the two of them walked away, Rocky let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Logan raised his hand knocked uncertainly on the apartment door. Hopefully, this was the right place. The door opened, and Julia appeared on the other side.

"Oh…hi, Logan," she said, closing the door behind her.

"Julia," Logan began, "I have something important to tell you and I'm only going to say this just once. I know we used to be good friends, but that's all we're ever going to be, Julia. I hope you understand, you've always been a great person to be with, but you and I together…it won't work. I found someone who is very special to me, and that someone is Rocky." He stopped, and added, "I'm sorry." He turned to leave.

"Wait, Logan," Julia called him back. "I should be the one apologizing."

Logan whirled around to face her, surprised that his neck didn't snap.

"Pardon me?"

"It was wrong of me to do what I did, coming in between you and Rocky," Julia said earnestly, her voice sounding sincere. "I wanted you for myself, and so it caused me to act all selfish. I'm really, really sorry, Logan. I wouldn't blame you if you chose not to forgive me. It's what I deserve for being a really bad friend."

After a moment of silence, Logan spoke quietly to her. "No, don't say that," he said. "A bad friend wouldn't be apologizing like you did now." He swallowed. Julia truly did look sorry. "I accept your apology, but it doesn't change the fact that Rocky is still upset with me. She's never going to forgive me. I want to tell her that I love her, but I can't do that now. It's too late."

Julia reached out and lightly punched his shoulder. "Oh yes, you can, Logan Hunter. It's not too late to tell her. You should go do it. Right now."

"You really think so?"

"Yes!" Julia confirmed.

Logan grinned for the first time in about two days. "You're right. I should. And Julia?"

"What?"

"Are we good?"

Julia nodded solemnly. "Yeah. You have Rocky now, Logan, and I have to accept that. So I'm going to try to move on. I'm happy for you, Logan. I really mean it this time. That Rocky is one lucky girl to have someone like you."

* * *

It was almost 5:30 PM, and Rocky was sprawled out on the living room couch, staring up at the ceiling, when her mother came out of the kitchen with her purse. "Where are you going, Mom?" she asked.

"I have a few errands to run," Marcie explained, walking over to the door. "It won't take too long, I'll be back in an hour."

"Okay…um, Mom? Could I ask you something?" Rocky swung both of her legs off the couch to give her mother a place to sit.

"Of course. This is about you and Logan, isn't it now?" Marcie guessed, sitting down. "I'm your mother, I know how your mind works, honey," she added as Rocky opened her mouth.

"Well, this morning when I went to CeCe's apartment, he was there and we…talked a little bit," Rocky explained. "Logan asked me to forgive him, but I told him no."

"Oh, I see…"

"A part of me actually _wanted_ to take him back," Rocky went on. Her eyes gradually began to fill with new tears, threatening to overflow. "I want to forgive him, but I just can't. He really hurt me, Mom. I can't ignore that."

Marcie shifted to the left and wrapped her daughter in a warm hug. "I understand what you're going through, honey. We all make mistakes and we screw up. But if we don't forgive each other, then it's something we'll always regret."

Rocky drew back from the embrace. "So…you're saying I need to forgive Logan?"

"You don't have to take him back because that's entirely up to you. Trust me, though, forgiving him is the best thing that you can do." Marcie checked the time on her wristwatch. "I should get going."

"Go on, Mom. Thanks for everything."

After Marcie left, Rocky picked up the book that was resting on the coffee table and casually flipped through the pages, thinking about her mother's advice. She was not expecting to hear a sudden tapping noise. _Tap, tap, tap!_

Startled, Rocky closed the book and glanced around wildly. Her eyes landed on the living room window. What in the world?

"Logan?"

* * *

**A/N: To be continued. Thank you for your reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up.**

**A/N: Enjoy.**

**Logan and Rocky**

**Chapter Eight**

_"I want to tell her that I love her, but I can't do that now. It's too late."_

_"Oh yes, you can, Logan Hunter. It's not too late to tell her."_

_It's not too late._ The words repeated in his head over and over again, encouraging him as Logan climbed onto the fire escape. He had only one objective: to tell Rocky that he loved her and beg for her forgiveness. And so, he peered into the Blues' apartment window, his eyes searching for any sign of Rocky. The light was on, and he could easily spot her sitting on the couch, reading a novel. At first, he thought to call out her name, but then he realized that she might not hear him. Logan tapped on the window to get her attention.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

It had worked. Rocky turned, and her eyes soon made contact with his. Her facial expression was a mix of shock, confusion, and alertness. She hastily jumped off the couch and hurried over to open the window, stepping aside to allow Logan into her family's apartment. He muttered his thanks and climbed in with no trouble at all, straightening his shirt once his feet landed on the floor.

"Logan Hunter, what on Earth were you doing out there?" was the very first thing that flew out of Rocky's mouth. She didn't sound angry or mad, but concerned.

"I need to talk to you," Logan explained.

Rocky crossed her arms, frowning at Logan in disapproval. "And you choose a time like _this_?" she asked him incredulously. "My brother is in his room, my mom is going to back in an hour, and you're lucky my dad isn't home right now, or you'd be in a whole lot of trouble," she said in one breath.

"I know, but I had to come here because—" Logan didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

"What is _he_ doing here?" a familiar voice demanded.

With a nervous gulp, Logan spun around to see Rocky's older brother Ty standing not to far away, glowering at Logan. He was obviously none too thrilled to find his sister's ex-boyfriend in the apartment. "Rocky, why is he here?" Ty questioned his younger sibling.

"He was at the window, and I let him in," Rocky answered simply.

"Why would you do that?"

Logan finally found his voice, answering before Rocky could. "I came to fix things," he stated with as much determination as he could muster.

Ty glanced at Logan angrily. "First of all, I was asking Rocky. Second, you seriously need to quit toying with my little sister's feelings, or I—"

Now it was Ty's turn to be interrupted as Rocky stepped in front of Logan, facing her elder brother. "Relax, Ty. Please, it's okay," she said reassuringly. "I think I should give him a chance to explain himself."

Logan was slightly surprised, and pleased by her statement.

Ty appeared as though he wanted to protest further. He would have continued his argument if Rocky had not given him a look that said: _Don't argue with me, Ty_. "Okay, fine," he eventually relented. He started to leave, but not before giving Logan a warning glare.

Once they were finally alone, Rocky walked a few steps away from Logan and then turned back, letting out a heavy sigh. "Alright, Logan. Talk. Just say whatever you need to say. I'm listening."

Fortunately, Logan had mentally prepared what he was going to say. "Julia came up to me at the mall and informed that she wanted to be more than friends," he started. "I tried to tell her 'no', but she wouldn't listen. That's when she kissed me. I didn't have enough sense to react quickly, and I was an idiot for allowing it. I know that you're probably tired of hearing me say this, but I'm truly sorry. That kiss didn't mean anything to me. I promise."

The scowl on Rocky's face softened, but she remained silent.

"I never intended to hurt you, Rocky," he continued. "You mean a lot to me."

Her face gradually lit up, smiling slightly. "Really?" she choked out.

Logan nodded solemnly. "Yes, _really_," he replied, putting emphasis on the last word. "It's the truth." He took a few cautious steps toward her. Rocky didn't even flinch or stumble backwards.

She lowered her gaze to the floor, staring down at her feet. "I…I really don't know what to say," she spoke to him quietly.

"You don't have to say anything…"

Her head snapped up. "No, no, I have to," she insisted. "I'm…I'm sorry, as well, Logan. I really should've believed you earlier." A strong wave of emotion came over Rocky, but she fought it back down, refusing to cry in his presence again.

Then, without warning, Logan reached for Rocky and enveloped her in a tight hug. Rocky allowed him to pull her close and leaned over his shoulder, feeling soothed by the warmth of his body heat as she gladly returned the embrace. She wasn't exactly sure how much time was passing, but that didn't matter. She just wanted to stay like this forever, never letting him go.

Similar thoughts were going through Logan's mind at the same moment. "Will you forgive me?" he asked tentatively.

She drew back—a little too soon for his liking—from the embrace and her moist brown eyes met his own. "Yes, of course I forgive you," Rocky whispered, smiling at him sincerely. "I've missed you so much." His face steadily broke into a grin as her hands came down to rest lightly on his chest. Logan and Rocky stared directly into each other's eyes, neither of them uttering a single word.

Rocky was the one to break the silence. "Logan?"

"Yes, Rocky?"

"I wanted to say this before, but I never got the chance…I think I love you…"

His breath hitched in his throat. "Wh-What?" he blurted out.

"I said, I love you, Logan," she repeated, speaking more clearly than before. A part of her was starting to get slightly worried about his reaction.

To her confusion, Logan began to chuckle. Rocky's heart sank. "What's so funny?"

Logan stopped and became serious again. "Sorry, it's just that…I was hoping to tell you the same thing," he explained.

"Oh…" Now she felt dumb. "You were?

"Yeah. I love you too, Rocky."

It was like a scene from a movie, except without the dramatic music playing in the background. Logan gently cupped her cheek with his hand and slowly drew her in, closing the space in between them. Their lips brushed against each other, lingering for a little more than a brief second before they pulled back. It was a simple kiss, yet something exhilarating.

"Zam," he said breathlessly. "That was..." He had the silliest grin on his face—so silly that a giggle escaped from Rocky's throat.

"If that's going to be your reaction every time we kiss, I need to make sure that I have a camera with me at all times," she teased, smirking.

"Well, can you blame me?" he teased in return.

Rocky just smirked and slid her arms around Logan's neck. Their second kiss lasted longer than the first, as they grew more and more accustomed to the new sensations it brought, immersing themselves into one another. Everything else around them just faded away in the backdrop. When breathing soon became a dilemma, Logan and Rocky were forced to stop, although neither of them really wanted to.

Logan cast a look at the clock on the wall behind them and sighed. "I have to go," he said regretfully. "Dinner is starting soon."

"Do they know you're here?" Rocky asked him, somewhat frantically. "And what about CeCe—?"

"Rocky, don't worry," Logan calmed her down. "CeCe is having dinner with Gunther and his family tonight. I thought you knew."

"Oh…she might've mentioned that. I guess it went through one ear and out the other. I couldn't focus on anything today." Logan grimaced inwardly. She didn't imply it, but Logan somehow knew that he must've been the reason.

Rocky eventually released him and went to reopen the window, letting a blast of fresh air enter the room. Logan wasn't ready to leave just yet, however. He grabbed both of Rocky's hands lightly in his and squeezed them in a soothing manner. "Rocky, before I go, can you promise me one thing?"

"Of course, anything..."

"In the future, if you ever feel like there's a problem, don't be afraid let me know. We'll work through it together. Promise?"

Rocky smiled. "I promise." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now go, before you're late."

"Alright." Logan climbed back out the window. "I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

_I could definitely get used to hearing that_, Rocky thought happily. "Love you, too."

Once Logan was gone, Rocky retreated to her room in much brighter spirits than she had been about a half hour ago. When she noticed her elder brother peeking out of his bedroom door, Rocky came to an abrupt halt and eyed him curiously. "Were you eavesdropping on us this whole time?" she glared.

Ty slipped out into the hall. "I wasn't listening the _whole_ time," the teenager spoke in self-defense. "So, you and Logan are officially back together now?" Rocky nodded contentedly, confirming the fact. "How could you even forgive him? After what happened…"

"What happened was a mistake, and I forgave Logan because I love him."

"You do?"

"Yeah, and I know he loves me too..."

Ty couldn't help but smile a bit. Rocky was obviously very happy, and it pleased him to see that his sister found in Logan Hunter what he himself had found in his own girlfriend, Tinka Hessenheffer. "Well, I'm glad that's the case," he spoke. She beamed and disappeared into her room, leaving her door ajar. Then in a more serious tone, Ty added, "But he better not hurt you again, or else..."

Rocky shook her head in amusement at Ty's words. Her brother had always been rather overprotective of her since they were kids.

Her phone beeped on her desk. She picked it up, and her insides tingled as soon as she checked the small screen. It was a new message from Logan. _I know this might be a little cheesy and that we just saw each other a few minutes ago, but I really wanted to say that you're amazing_, the text read. _Love, Logan._

* * *

**A/N: To be continued. Thank you for your reviews. I'll try to get chapter nine posted as soon as possible, once I write and post chapter two of my other Rogan story, Mixed Up. The next chapter for this story will finally deal with CeCe finding about Rocky and Logan's relationship. **


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note

I apologize if you thought that this was an update for _Logan and Rocky_. I just needed to explain some things.

First of all, I am really sorry that I haven't updated in a month, and not to mention that I haven't been very quick in updating. I'm in high school, and so sometimes the workload I get can be a little heavy, which doesn't give me a lot of time for writing. Also, it's hard for me to find the words to write sometimes, or I just get distracted.

Second, I hate to admit this, but my inspiration for _Logan and Rocky_ is kind of low at this point in time. But I'm going to try to make an effort to get this done so I could finally move on and focus on my other plans for Rogan stories. There are only two more chapters left, chapter nine and ten, and then a short epilogue to wrap it all up (I was originally going to go up to chapter twelve, but I changed my mind).

Besides continuing with my other Rogan story, _Mixed Up_, here are my other plans:

1. Josie – Logan tells Rocky the story of his older sister's death, and how it affected his family, especially his mother. (A one-shot inspired by a Lord of the Rings fanfic.)

2. Meet the Relatives – Logan is invited to lunch at his aunt and uncle's house and brings Rocky along. Rocky's POV. (A one-shot.)

3. Little Memories – A collection of drabbles and vignettes focusing solely on Logan and Rocky's relationship.

Hopefully, I will be able to finish chapter nine of _Logan and Rocky_ and get it posted by this Friday. See you then (maybe).


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up.**

**A/N: I've finally got Chapter 9 done (after dealing with some other things and rereading Lord of the Rings fanfiction). I apologize for the delay. I'm not entirely proud of this one, it's not as good as my others. I think I lost my touch with this story. Well, I hope you all like the chapter anyway. Enjoy.**

**Logan and Rocky**

**Chapter Nine**

The next day was Tuesday. CeCe Jones rubbed her eyes groggily as she strolled out of her bedroom, half-asleep, making a beeline for the kitchen. It so appeared that the teenager was still in her pajamas—a simple t-shirt and flannel pants—and her fiery red hair had been pulled up into a sloppy bun at the back of her head. She felt a little more tired than usual this morning; most likely a result from texting her boyfriend Gunther until it was well past midnight.

Once CeCe reached the kitchen, the redhead became aware of another presence in the room. It was none other than her stepbrother, Logan Hunter, of course. He was whistling a soft tune to himself while filling up a small bowl with ultra-fiber flakes. CeCe couldn't help but roll her eyes. Logan knew that ultra-fiber flakes were her favorite cereal and it annoyed her whenever she caught him eating it.

Hold on…Logan…cereal…_whistling_…

CeCe was now fully awake, processing the sight before her eyes. For as long as she had known him, which was only about a year, CeCe had never seen him doing something like this. He appeared to be in a pleasant mood as well. This was quite a change from when he was sulking at the dinner table the other evening (for reasons still unknown to her).

CeCe cleared her throat loudly in order to get his attention. "Hey there, stepbrother from another mother...Whatcha doing?" she asked innocently.

Logan stopped whistling and looked up at her. "I'm making breakfast," he explained, stating the obvious. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I know you're making breakfast," CeCe retorted. "What I meant to ask was, why are you so happy, Little Scooter?" She was barely able to contain her smirk, knowing how much her stepbrother hated it when she called him by his childhood nickname. Most likely he would turn red from embarrassment and begin pouting.

None of it happened. He merely shrugged and went to retrieve a milk carton from the refrigerator, pouring a reasonable amount of milk over his cereal. "I guess I had a good night's sleep," he finally said. "Plus, the sun's out today."

"Yes…yes it is," CeCe agreed, nodding slowly. Now why was she getting the suspicion that there was more to the story than what he was letting on?

Just as she prepared to interrogate him further, Logan had put the milk away and proceeded to carry his bowl of cereal to the living room.

On the way to school, CeCe decided to fill Rocky in on Logan's rather odd behavior. "He just seemed a little too cheerful this morning," she told her. "I wonder what that was about…" She glanced at the other girl for her opinion on the matter.

Once again, however, it was apparent that Rocky had not heard a single word that CeCe had said. Frowning, CeCe waved her hand in front of her face as a wake up call. "Rocky!" she called. _Were you even listening? _

"Wha—oh, sorry," Rocky stuttered, her cheeks flushing pink. "I heard everything you said. I'm sure he's just in a good mood today."

CeCe recalled Logan's earlier statement. "That's what he said. I even called him 'Little Scooter', but he didn't get annoyed—"

"CeCe," Rocky interjected. "Just let it go…"

* * *

The rest of the morning passed by as it would normally for CeCe.

Her first period class was Spanish, and Mrs. Ramirez had decided to show a movie for the class to enjoy. CeCe found this as an excuse to take a long and refreshing nap at her desk, making up for the hours of sleep she'd lost while everyone else watched the film. After her nap, the redhead felt more energized for her next class, Health. The teacher, however, was notorious for his droning lectures, which often caused many of his students to fall asleep. CeCe was not the only one of her classmates struggling to stay awake throughout the hour's lesson.

She placed her pencil down and looked over at her best friend, who appeared to be taking notes as Mr. Jenkins, the junior Health teacher, continued to talk about the cardiovascular system. Only Rocky, along with a few other people, were able to withstand his lessons every single day.

After her third class of the morning, CeCe's stomach was practically begging for food The redhead had just put her binders away in her locker when she moved back and two hands closed over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

CeCe didn't need his accented voice whispering past her ears to realize who had grabbed her. The warmth of him as she pressed her body gently against his, as well as the softness of his fingers clamped over her eyes gave him away easily.

"Hmm," she began teasingly. "Let me guess…Mr. O'Riley?"

Gunther let out what sounded like a scoff. "Yeah, right," he said dryly. "Guess again."

"Oh, wait a minute, I know," she whispered. Then in a dreamy voice, she replied, "…Randy Himmelferb?"

"Hey!" Gunther cried in offense, spinning CeCe about in his arms and then pressing his lips against hers. "He better not have the chance to do that…"

CeCe fought back a giggle. "Oh, relax, he moved away a long time ago." She reached for his hand. "C'mon, let's go get lunch."

_Ten minutes later, in the cafeteria…_

CeCe weaved her way past tables and carefully avoided bumping into other students as she walked across the large cafeteria, carrying a tray with a plate of pasta to the secluded corner where her closest friends were all sitting. Rocky was there, as well as Tinka Hessenheffer (Gunther's twin sister), Deuce Martinez, and Dina Garcia. While Deuce and Dina were chatting with each other, Rocky and Tinka seemed to be engaged in their own discussion about something. However, when CeCe placed her lunch tray on the table, they stopped talking and looked up at her.

"Hey, CeCe, glad you could join us," Rocky said pleasantly. "Where's Gunther?"

CeCe slid into the chair right next to her. "He's still getting lunch," she explained, picking up the plastic fork on her tray to start eating. Rocky nodded and returned to her conversation with Tinka. Just then, out of the corner of her eye, CeCe noticed Rocky's phone suddenly turn on, showing a sort of notification box.

Curious, the redhead leaned forward slightly for a better view. _New message from Logan Hunter_, the alert read. Wait, _what_? CeCe blinked. Why would Rocky be getting a text from Logan?

_They're just friends, it probably means nothing_, a voice in her head reasoned.

Rocky, apparently unaware of her friend's snooping, reached out and grabbed her phone away from CeCe's prying eyes. The latter opened her mouth to ask a question, however, she didn't get the chance upon Gunther's arrival at the table.

* * *

Friday afternoon, Rocky was once again in the Hunter-Jones apartment, working on an essay for school about _The Crucible_ on her laptop. She sat on one end of the living room couch, wrinkling her forehead in concentration as she typed away. CeCe, who was not even half-finished with her own essay, had escaped to her room just a minute before to answer a call from Gunther.

Logan entered the apartment through the front door about a minute later, returning from his afternoon shift down at Bob's Kabobs. When he spotted his girlfriend in the living room, Logan approached her with a grin on his face, Rocky smiled brightly in return when she saw him.

"What are you working on there?" he asked her.

"Just a writing assignment," Rocky explained. "We have to pick two or three themes from _The Crucible_ and write an essay about them. I'm almost done."

"Oh, you're reading _The Crucible_? My English class read that book last semester," Logan glanced down at the coffee table noticing CeCe's laptop. "Um, where's CeCe?"

"She's in her room. Why?"

Logan gave her a sly smirk. "If CeCe's in her room right now," he said slowly, "then that means..._we're all alone_."

Catching his meaning, Rocky set her laptop aside and stood up with a smirk growing on her face. "Hmm, you're right. We _are_ alone..." The next thing Logan knew, Rocky had pulled him toward her and planted a kiss on his waiting lips. "I didn't get to see you all day," she said. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Logan replied. Then he managed to lift her up an inch and twirled Rocky about in a small circle. She let out a soft laugh once he set her back on the ground, and her eyes twinkled with mirth. Gradually, they came together again in a deeper, passionate kiss.

Logan smiled a little, still captivated by the sensations that would come whenever their lips touched. He was a tad disappointed when Rocky pulled away from him.

"Logan, we have to tell her," she told him.

"Tell her what?" the brown-haired boy asked in a daze. He couldn't think straight.

Rocky rolled her eyes slightly in exasperation. "I'm talking about CeCe."

That put Logan back on track. "Oh..." he said slowly. "Um, right now?" Seeing the very stubborn glint in her eyes meant that his girlfriend wasn't going to take "no" for an answer. Logan sighed—it was now or never. "Okay, we'll tell her."

"Tell me what?"

Rocky was startled by CeCe's reappearance in the living room. She stood near the threshold leading to the bedrooms. "C-CeCe? How long were you standing th-there?" she questioned nervously, trying hard not to panic. _Did she see us kiss?_

CeCe was eyeing them inquisitively and she took note of how close Rocky and Logan were to each other at the present moment. "Long enough to hear you two have something to tell me…what is it?"

Logan and Rocky exchanged looks. It was time. A part of Rocky desperately wanted to crawl underneath a huge rock and hide there. "I'd suggest you sit down for this," she prompted, gesturing toward the couch. CeCe did as Rocky requested, appearing somewhat baffled by this turn of evens. Rocky and Logan sat down on the couch too.

"Well?" CeCe inquired.

Rocky fidgeted slightly. When she looked at CeCe, she saw the girl who had always been by her side since they were five years old, the same girl who Rocky never failed to confide in and gain support. She didn't keep any secrets from her either. And yet, in the past month, she found herself in a relationship with Logan and dated him without her best friend's knowledge.

How will CeCe react to the truth? She had imagined many different outcomes before, most of them being rather unpleasant…

Rocky felt Logan rest a hand on her forearm, encouraging her to speak up. _Go on, Rocky just tell her already_, she could almost hear him say. Looking directly at CeCe, she swallowed her nerves and starting to talk. "CeCe…there's something that we've both been h-hiding from y-you," Rocky began, somewhat shakily. "Please, try not to freak out when you hear this."

CeCe stared at her intently. "The truth is…" Rocky gulped. "Logan and I are dating."

**A/N: To be continued. Chapter 10 is the last chapter before the epilogue. Thanks for your reviews on Chapter 8.**


End file.
